Instant Karma
by M. Hikaru
Summary: As a member of Hellsing, Walter always understood that life was dangerous. When he's ordered to work with a vampire named Alucard to stop Nazis from creating ghouls, Walter learns that life becomes much more perilous. [Rated R for Blooood]


WARNING: Dark, R for Blood, Guts, Gore –and everything that makes Hellsing beautiful. :3

* * *

Instant Karma

chapter 1: master of monster

* * *

  


Somewhere far into the night, a church bell was tolling.

The sealed and locked coffin did nothing to muffle each melodious resonant chime. For a few moments, Alucard allowed the bells to methodically pulse in substitution for his own silent heart. 

It had been a week already.

One week of stale air, constrained movements, and utter utter boredom.

But for the moment, Alucard was playing the role of the meek slave, and was doing as ordered. 

The constant rumblings of the truck beneath him stopped. A few moments later, Alucard felt the coffin around him lifted, and then set down once more. With a smirk, Alucard noted how carefully he was handled --apparently, the troops knew exactly what he was-- and who wanted an annoyed vampire after you?

The shrill scrape of nails being pulled from wood turned his smirk into a low chuckle --one which vibrated his chest, and perhaps the coffin as well. Nuzzling his cheek against the velvet interior, Alucard felt his chest tighten in anticipation. One by one, small pinholes appeared as the nails were dug out. Thin beams of light stabbed through the musty interiors of the coffin, sank into him, impaled him, crucified him. Then with a splintering groan, the lid was pried off.

_At last._

Slinging one arm over the edge of the coffin, he marveled at the ragged edges cutting into his flesh. Pain sharpened the entire experience, forced this surreal giddy world into the sharp stab of reality.

_Life._

Lurching upright, long dark hair obscured most of his face as he breathed in the night, welcomed the night.

_Movement._

He turned to face the soldiers in a slow unnatural arc of neck. He smelled human urine –someone wasn't as strong as he thought he was.

_Freedom._

Alucard grinned.

Grinned his favorite grin --the one that revealed all his glinting teeth-- and rose out of the coffin in one fluid motion. 

Somewhere far into the night, a church bell was tolling.

Tolling a death.

Tolling a rebirth.

Tolling in unison with Alucard's unbeating heart.

* * *

The vampire had been released.

Watching from his vantage point next to the parked trucks, Walter felt himself grimace. A _vampire_ was to be fighting with vampire-slayers. There was something sacrilegious and vile about the idea. Walter's hands itched and the wire within his unconsciously clenched hands drew taut.

It had been a while since Walter had last seen a vampire. Recent London, despite the war, had been quiet of late and the Hellsing Institute's halls echoed its peace. For Walter C. Dollneazz, the respite was, in retrospect, a thoroughly enjoyable experience. 

When Walter had been summoned into Sir Hellsing's austere office three nights ago, he did not find anything amiss. Yes, he had expected perhaps an odd mission or a routine checkup on suspicious areas. Twenty three years old and already known as the "strongest man in Hellsing," Walter did not doubt his abilities to handle any job presented to him. His confidence stemmed from both power and pride, and any man who crossed him should know well enough to be wary.

"Walter," Hellsing's voice rang with that same command that drew hundreds of men to lay down their lives, "Tell me what you make of this."

Walter took the offered envelope, opened it, and skimmed over the sheaf of papers within. Most of it seemed to be medical lab reports. The last page, however, was one badly developed photograph. It was obvious that there wasn't enough lighting for the shot to be taken, but from what Walter could make out, the darkened forms were humanoid. On the face of one particularly close figure, Walter saw a streak of white which resembled fangs.

"Sir?"

"This is the information gathered from the concentration camp _Natzwiller_. Quite a number of agents died to get this sparse amount of information." Hellsing gestured for Walter to make his interpretations.

"The seem to be ghouls, sir... but I've never heard of a vampire creating so many of them before. This doesn't seem to be something that we've come up against before."

Hellsing nodded, "The labs on the first few pages show the documentation of the 'patients' developments. Most of them are blood tests. They show the transition of the body from life to death."

"...from human to the undead." Walter finished with a slightly nauseating sense of dread. "Are you suggesting that these ...madmen are trying to make vampires from humans? But... why would they? It must be dangerous to try, not to mention extremely costly. I thought Germany was interested more in weaponry than experimentation."

Hellsing nodded again, this time gravely. "Should this experiment succeed, it can be used as weaponry. An undead army of perfect soldiers, Walter. As for funding... no one is immune to the lure of immortality." there was a hitch to Hellsing's breath, but before Walter could voice his concern, Hellsing continued. "Her Majesty the Queen has ordered us into the war and resolve this atrocity."

Walter snapped his heels together and saluted at attention. "Four squadrons will be ready for departure tomorrow."

"Wait."

Walter turned from what he thought was a dismissal, "Sir?"

"There's someone who is aptly suited to this mission whom I'd like you to bring along. You are to observe his behavior and order him as you see fit."

Walter stiffened. It sounded as if Sir Hellsing wanted to send along a delinquent with him, "With all due respect sir, I don't think that anyone outside of Hellsing would understand our procedures nor methods."

"Don't worry Walter, he's been in this Institute quite a bit longer than any of us." Hellsing gave enigmatic and somewhat bitter smile, "I've had him remain in his coffin a while longer for transportation purposes and ordered him to follow your direct commands."

"C-coffin?! Sir, are you saying tha--"

"You leave at 8:00 am sharp for the French-German border tomorrow. I'd suggest you do a bit of reading up on Alucard before then." Hellsing turned and Walter, startled and a bit angry, had only the option of bowing and leaving the room.

Walter did indeed read up on Alucard. Every free moment he had in-between ordering the troops into their gear and checking supplies was spent poring over the oldest Hellsing records he could find. Though it was subtle, he did manage to find mention of a vampire in each and every generation of the Hellsing family.

Despite this vampire's constant presence, there seemed to be very little documented information on him. From a vampire guide written by someone called Dr. John Seward, he discovered indications that this Alucard could have been with the Hellsing Institute since its creation. Besides the fact that Alucard seemed to be either Hellsing's protector or demonic guardian (the records differed accordingly), not much else could be inferred from the texts.

No matter what Hellsing ordered, the innate principle of life could not be so easily ignored: vampires are the enemy. The fact that he knew close to nothing of this enemy made Walter uneasy. Commands, unfortunately, were commands. After a briefing with the squadrons, the vampire was grudgingly brought along.

Now, standing a few meters away from that _thing_, Walter sincerely regretted his decision of not opposing Hellsing more vehemently. He wasn't, however, going to show his insecurities to the enemy.

Walking at a clipped pace toward the insubordinately grinning vampire, Walter mentally prepared himself. His face was impassive, his back straight, his hands... his hands itched.

"Alucard, vampire _of_ Hellsing," Walter made sure to emphasize the possessive, "you have been ordered to assist in the capture and elimination of _Natzwiller_. Insubordination of any kind will _not_ be tolerated."

The vampire turned toward him... and grinned. Grinned an infuriating grin. "I look forward to working _with _you, human." the thing's voice is laced with smug arrogance. The vampire's low and languid voice gave no indication that he would follow Walter's orders. 

That thing was mocking him.

Walter's grip tightened on the wire in his hands. "Indeed... _vampire_." he spat out the word in disgust.

Yes, Walter decided, he was in charge here. He didn't work this hard in Hellsing to be defeated by the likes of a blood-drinking monster. If that thing wanted to play a game, then Walter would play...

...and _win_.

* * *

Historical Notes: _Natzwiller_ (or _Struthof_)was one of the actual concentration camps of the Nazis in WWII. It was located at the North-Eastern border (between current France & Germany) and was the only German concentration camp on French territory. It was established in 1941 and was finally discovered by the French Army in 1944. _Natzwiller_ included faculties such as a gas chamber, an incinerator room with equipment intended for the burning of human bodies, prisoner cells, and an autopsy room.

* * *

I really wanted to output a fic which explored the dynamics between Alucard and Walter hinted in Hellsing. This little project popped out from that. Much thanks to MD-sempai for helping me hash out the plot! :3

Next chapter: "Patience is a Virtue." The mission starts.

Review –you know you want to!

* * *


End file.
